


How it Happened

by Drarrycious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also how drarry decided to adopt, M/M, Romance, That bit where you decide the future at 2 in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrycious/pseuds/Drarrycious
Summary: The one time Draco stays up past midnight brings with it a change for the future.





	How it Happened

**Author's Note:**

> 2am thoughts because I can't sleep. Don't mind me

Reading past 2am is not something Draco usually does. He has a schedule and keeps to it as best as he can. Considering that he opens his shop every day at 8am, it's really the best to be in bed before midnight. 

But tonight is different. Harry isn't home yet. And while it doesn't usually bother him, the night finds him anxious. It might be that he injured his right arm while brewing a potion; or it might just be the weather, really.

Nevertheless, Draco sits in his bed and skips through his book. The reading glasses Harry had bought him sit snugly on his nose and with every page he turns, he pushes the same strand of hair back from behind his glasses. And yet it still slips back under and tickles his eye. 

He settles the book and glasses aside and decides it's no use. He will have to floo Hermione and ask where the hell Harry is and if Weasley is missing, too. He's about to throw floo powder into the floo when the flames come alive and Harry stumbles over him and crushes him against the floor. 

"Harry, Merlin, give a warning before you stumble in and crush others," Draco huffs, pushing at Harry's chest to get some air.

Harry, as always, needs a moment to orient himself before he even tries to climb off of Draco and sit on the floor. "Sorry. Tired. I have been here and there with my mind today."

"Any reasons why?" Draco asks, sitting up and stretching his legs out. He's got one thigh on either side of Harry and is pleased when Harry decides that they are as good as pillows and lies between Draco's thighs.

His right hand finds it's way into Harry's hair and he presses lightly, waiting for Harry to answer.

"It's just... Hermione is pregnant again. It's a boy."

And he has been thinking about a family. Because that's the one thing everyone always took from him, his family. Once again, Draco finds himself conflicted. 

Surely he wishes Harry nothing but the best, a family would do him good. It would give him a sense of stability, a reason to come back home and not risk his life trying to capture a Death Eater. 

But at the same time he just wants Harry to see. Because Draco is right here and if Harry ever doesn't return, he would be devastated. Just today he nearly freaked out when he thought his mark had started hurting again, until he realised he had spilled a potion. And still he sat awake and waited for Harry to come back to him.

Bloody git. 

"I always fancied I would have a child, you know," he says instead, staring at the floo. Because that's a truth he can share without feeling choked. "Carry on the bloodline but mostly I wanted to do right in what my father had wronged me. I grew up with notions and views that were disgusting. I thought if I had the chance, I would do right by what's mine." 

When he feels Harry's hand on his own, he looks down and smiles. "Your hair is a mess." 

Harry doesn't answer, instead he pulls on Draco's hand and kisses his palm. His green eyes speak silent words and the worry in Draco's chest deflates slightly. 

"You have done right by me," Harry says. And then he stands and pulls Draco up, too. "And you can do right by our child as well."

"Our child?" Draco asks dumbfounded. Because surely even in his messed-up state Harry knows they can't have one. 

"I talked to Luna," Harry says as he pulls Draco to the bedroom and sits him down on the edge of the bed. He takes both of Draco's hands and Draco thinks Harry finally discovered he's weak to that. 

"Talked about what?" He whispers instead. And Merlin, Harry gives him a smile as brilliant as the sun. Whatever it is Harry is doing right now, Draco's mind is slowly shutting down. 

"Adoption. I didn't know if you wanted a child. Or children. So I never brought it up. But we can adopt, you know. It won't be your blood but it will be ours as much as I am yours and you are mine. You can teach it everything you have been denied and I can-" 

Harry doesn't need to continue that sentence. The bloody Gryffindor has too much love to be contained by Draco only.

And so Draco plans. "We won't decide what gender or age. Neither will we talk about appearance or background. We will go wherever it is Luna has in mind and meet the children."

"Draco."

"And we will not choose as if we are buying a potion. No, we will get a wand. The child has to choose us. Both of us."

"Draco." 

"And only one to start with. I'm not sure if we can raise two children, when we haven't even had experience with one," Draco continues. Because this, this will be their family. It will be Draco and Harry and their child. A child. Merlin, Draco hadn't anticipated how much he, too, wanted.

And so he continues, words falling from his mouth because there is just so much to prepare and consider and their home is not fit for a child. "I have to tell mother. She would be against it at first but she loves children. Eventually she will warm up to-" 

"Draco, calm down." Harry says and Draco shuts his mouth. "Yes. Yeah, we will talk to Luna tomorrow and go from there. Is that alright?" 

Draco nods. If he talks his thoughts may run away from him again. 

Harry kneels between his legs and gives him a smile that leaves Draco breathless for a moment. "You really want this," he says in a voice so very awed. 

"Of course I want it. I wouldn't have said so if I didn't." 

"I thought you might have said it for me. I know you noticed-" 

"Of course I noticed. But if I were that selfless, I would have let you go and marry a witch. I want a child. And I want it with Harry Potter." Draco cups Harry's face and pulls him up. "And I want Harry Potter. I'm selfish like that."

Harry slowly pushes up and his hands find Draco's hip as the descend on the bed. "I'm sure that can be done." And because he's a big prat, Harry doesn't kiss him. Instead he buries his nose in Draco's hair and gives a content sigh.

Draco thinks that's alright. And when Harry falls asleep with his nose buried against his neck and draped over him, that's alright, too. There are many ways they have to improve their home before they can welcome a child and with Harry sleeping by his side, he thinks it will be worth the effort.

It will be for his family after all. 

Merlin, what a turn of events.

**Author's Note:**

> (This might turn into a Serie)


End file.
